skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skippy Shorts (character)
Skippy Shorts is the titular protagonist and antihero of the franchise of the same name. He is the leader of a bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Skippy has a best friend and sidekick named Finney. He hosts his question / answer show Ask Skippy. Skippy's mother was mentioned by him once in "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," in which he said that cheese makes him smile because his mother would sometimes tell him to say cheese whenever she would take his picture. Although he is the protagonist, Skippy is both morally and ethically a villain, being a cold-hearted, self-centered character who only cares about himself and believes he is perfect, although he does show some respect and sympathy to certain characters at times. Description In "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," Skippy claims to live in England (though this is not true as Skippy doesn't have an accent, despite him asking the viewers if they could hear it).In "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," at around 0:30, Skippy says, "Next, 'where are you from?'. I'm from England! Can't you hear my accent?!" Personality Skippy is extremely loud, insecure, fast-talking, insulting, selfish, coldhearted, bad-mouthed, dominant, and rebellious. He generally thinks that everything is stupid, hence his catchphrase. Skippy is highly intelligent, well-spoken, and spunky, but can still be self-centered, aggressive, immoral, and bitter. Skippy is constantly making fun of people who send him letters, especially their grammar, spelling, and punctuation. English was the only class Skippy was good at in school, but it ended up going to his head. Sometimes, his fans' stupidity leads him to do rude and violent acts, like threatening a user named Nicholas (who was also one of Skippy's haters) in "Ask Skippy #8 - Nicholas" or telling another user to dance in the middle of the freeway in "Ask Skippy #22 - Dance Moves." "]] Skippy despises the word "LOL" due to its over usage and he even threatened to punch "LOL" in the eye if he ever meets "him" once in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name." Skippy has a very high opinion of himself. He believes nothing about him has to change since he believes he is already perfect the way he is, which he said was why he had no New Year's resolutions in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions." In the same episode, Skippy even said that he is the "most perfect thing God ever made." Despite obvious proof that Skippy is, of course, imperfect like everyone else, he continues to deny this and insist that he is perfect. This proves that Skippy is a bull-headed, delusional, arrogant, and stubborn person. His relationship with Finney is quite negative: Skippy finds him irritating, weird, and obnoxious and usually wishes he wasn't his friend, but Finney never seems to notice this. However, one of the only times he has noticed this was in "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," where after he cheered that Skippy was alive and Skippy responded by saying he sometimes wishes that he wasn't so he can't be around Finney (which proves how much he hates him), viewers can see Finney looking insulted and shocked for the first time at the end of the episode when Skippy shouted, "STUPID!". with his electricity-shocking powers in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions"]] In "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions," when Finney asks him to stop electrocuting people with his electricity-shocking powers, Skippy is incredibly shocked about this question, so in retaliation, he uses his powers against Finney whilst he screams in horrible pain, making him explode. Skippy has a very large ego and in the episode "Baby Doll," he was, therefore, afraid to admit that he has always had a severe fear of plastic baby dolls with flapping eyes (particularly Tabitha) ever since he was a young felt boy in the Uncle Geppetto Show many years ago. Skippy believes that almost every other person, situation, or object around him is stupid. His ego is what makes him constantly pick on Finney's sweet nature. Skippy has a dislike for Santa Claus, as revealed in "Happy Christmas From Skippy!!!", in which he told the viewers he was to spend Christmas in prison because he shot and killed Santa for kissing his mother (which is a spoof of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"). In "The New Santa," Finney said since Skippy shot Santa, that has made him the "new Santa" (which Finney claimed was "according to Tim Allen" {a reference to the film The Santa Clause}), which has therefore, made Finney the new "Mrs. Claus". Biography In Ask Skippy, Skippy frequently answers YouTube questions by people. He likes to point out grammatical errors and make fun of the senders' names. His pet peeve is Internet memes in the questions he is asked, such as "LOL," emoticons, text-speak, and Internet slang terms in general. Every time people send him a letter with the overused word "LOL" in it, Skippy freaks out and asks, "Who the heck is LOL?!". Once, he promised himself in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name" that if he ever meets LOL, he will punch "him" in the eye. Skippy enjoys re-telling famous fables and fairy tales in a harried, quick summary, often insulting and making fun of the key characters and pointing out any plot holes in the stories. He always ends both Ask Skippy and Skippy's Short Stories with his catchphrase "STUPID!". Skippy cannot stand his best friend Finney. He is incredibly annoyed by him and his constant happiness. However, he doesn't hate Finney completely as he sometimes has sugar parties with him every weekend, as revealed in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High." in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] Frequently, he is stalked by the Creepy Old Lady, who strongly believes that she is his true love and tries to seduce Skippy. Skippy, who refers to the lady as "it", doesn't take this well and he has actually beat her up brutally in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?". In the same episode, he even stomped on and punched her repeatedly in a desperate attempt to kill her after she had survived of getting shot when had tried to seduce him. Unfortunately for Skippy, she continues to survive and is resistant to Skippy's constant blows. As well, Skippy said that he had many girlfriends in the past, but he ended up dumping all of them because he isn't very fond of cheer leading since he thinks that they are "too busy." in "Skippy's Excuse"]] Skippy has some strange hobbies and habits and can be found yearly at the Viking Convention, as shown in the episode "Skippy's Excuse." with Mr. Bubbles in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine"]] He tends to bath in a bucket of Fun Water with his toy friend Mr. Bubbles, which is shown in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine." He also pondered what a death match between the Care Bears and the Seven Dwarfs would entail in "Care Bears Vs. 7 Dwarfs - Skippy Mega Battle!". Many fans accuse Skippy and Hillary Clinton of being the same person, but he fiercely denies the resemblance. In "Ask Skippy #15 - Hillary Clinton Bacon," he says that "Hillary Clinton Riding on the Back of a Possum" was the most horrifying thing he has ever witnessed and feels bad for the possum that Hillary was riding on as he was suffering. He also said that he would even harm himself and if everything failed, he said that he would just have to endure the pain of the video. One of his greatest influences and role models is Bill Cosby. in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] In the episode "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", Skippy tried many times to impersonate Cosby, all of which failed miserably as he sounded nothing like him, with the only thing he recited from Cosby (in a poor, fake accent) was mostly gibberish and finishing it with "Puddin'." At one point, Finney told Skippy to instead talk about Fat Albert so he can improve his impersonation skills, only to fail and talk gibberish once again. This has made an irritated Finney criticize Skippy constantly and near the end, exclaimed that the last one was so bad he thought that he was going to have "some sort of medical problem", only for Skippy to respond, "Too late!", making the audience laugh at this and irritating Finney furthermore. At the end of the episode, Skippy finally managed to channel the spirit of Cosby and summon his "Inner Cosby", which made him magically transform into Cosby himself. This greatly shocked Skippy as he looked at himself and realized what had just happened to him. Astonished and impressed at Skippy's transformation, Finney complimented Skippy, telling him it was the best one ever. Skippy is also a diehard fan of Blink-182 and his favorite song by them is "All the Small Things" as he was seen rocking out to a part of it in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine." Skippy doesn't seem to be afraid of anything, except plastic baby dolls (such as Tabitha), as revealed in the episode "Baby Doll." In the same episode, he reveals that he has always been afraid of baby dolls ever since he was young. His favorite TV show is Teletubbies, which was revealed in "SkippyClips #1 - Scary Mozart." Clearly, Skippy has some issues, but he constantly denies this and insists that he is perfect and a lot better than anyone else. Because of this, he has never made any New Year's resolutions and probably never will. Skippy also has the ability to shoot lightning out of his fingers to hurt and kill people and then make them explode when he gets very angry, which was only revealed in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions" when Finney asked Skippy to stop electrocuting people with his deadly powers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di6x2m4nSMw This implies that he might be a Jedi. He enjoys making prank calls to people in his spare time, as shown in "Special #2 - Phone Impressions." While doing so, he disguised his voice and impersonated various TV characters, such as Fozzie Bear, Shaggy Rogers, and Grover. Skippy has died before, but as the episodes progressed, he somehow returned to life. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if Skippy died since he has been gone for awhile, but Finney denies this and tells him that Skippy is still alive. However, upon wondering and putting more thought into it, Finney finally concludes that Skippy must be dead after all and so, he immediately bursts into heavy tears. However, Skippy eventually shows up and notices Finney being upset and crying to himself about the sudden "loss" of his friend. But when he tries to get Finney's attention many times, Finney doesn't notice this as he thinks he is just hearing Skippy's voice because of his deep sadness. When Finney wishes out loud that he could hear Skippy say, "Stupid!" one last time and Skippy gets his attention by calling him stupid, he finally notices him. After Skippy confusedly asks him why he was "ranting and raving", Finney gets overjoyed and cheers loudly and repeatedly that Skippy is alive after all. Skippy then followed this by telling Finney that he sometimes wishes he wasn't alive as to not be around him, thus hurting his feelings. "]] Skippy is the narrator for Skippy's Mega Battles. Recently, he has directed The Weird Strange Show. During that time, he had forced Finney to wear a dress and kiss Dwayne because Shakespeare had done it that way. As a puppet "]] Skippy is a rather plain, white human-style puppet, but is often seen doing humorous and complex things with his simple figure. He has googly eyes and a mop of removable, messy dark brown hair, thus making it easy for him to disguise himself (the Hillary Clinton puppet is really the Skippy puppet in a suit and blonde wig). When Skippy was questioned about him and Hillary Clinton being the same person, he denied it. Skippy lacks a pair of visible legs since his puppeteer Greg Harrisberg's hand slips in underneath him to control him. Technically, Skippy is bald with a pointy head when his hair is removed, which occasionally happens. "]] In "#17 - Britney Spears," Skippy's wig flies off after jerking his head wildly at the end of the episode. At the end of the episode "Without You," Skippy's whole wig came off as he was playing the piano; however, this was actually a goof. The inside of his mouth is black. Skippy wears a plain white shirt and red dog collars around his neck and wrists, which is his trademark. His mouth is controlled by Greg Harrisberg, who uses his hand on the upper and lower jaw. Skippy's mouth is very flexible. On many occasions, he gets very surprised (or he sometimes tries to smile or grin) and his mouth changes into many different shapes and styles. In the episode "Ask Skippy #12 - Ugly and Squeeky," Skippy gets very upset upon being called squeaky, retarded, and ugly by a user called Skippy.jpg 60920 430882632130 96569397130 5506825 3988757 n.jpg BIGpage6 blog entry8 3.jpg.jpg 60389 430882647130 96569397130 5506828 5177458 n.jpg SkippyFinney.png|Skippy with Finney Skippy Shorts NearFar Productions Facebook Stupid.png References External links * Skippy's official website * Skippy's [[YouTube] page] * Skippy's second YouTube page Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters Category:Human Characters